All You Need Is Now
"All You Need Is Now" is Duran Duran's 13th studio album, released as an iTunes 9-track download on December 21, 2010 and as a 14/15-track CD on March 21/22, 2011. About the album Co-produced by Mark Ronson, the album was recorded at Sphere Studios in London, UK between February and August 2010. Duranduran.com first announced the title on the 27 September which includes "All You Need Is Now", the first single released from All You Need Is Now and a track Mark Ronson described as one of his favorite Duran Duran songs of all time. During an interview on ''The One Show'' (17-11-2010), Simon Le Bon said that Ronson wanted to make the follow up album to Rio. He later added on ''Mancow's Morning Madhouse'' (02-02-2011) that Nick Rhodes used alot of old anologue synthesizers and not one digital, which helped to create an organic sound. The title track starts the album by strongly announcing the presence of Le Bon, Rhodes, J. Taylor and R. Taylor, setting the tone with a mix of old and new. "Blame the Machines" has a retro sound that musically and lyrically could fit on Duran Duran's very first album. "Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" features guest-star Ana Matronic and has disco-esque beat, a song compared with "Planet Earth" and "Rio" on BBC Radio 4's ''Front Row'' (13-01-2011). The album's longest track, "The Man Who Stole A Leopard" was inspired by The Collector (1965 film) and begins by invoking Rio‘s "The Chauffeur" before floating to loftier heights. "Before the Rain" closes the download version, again with a blend of old and new. Clunie Reid created the cover artwork using photographs shot by Nick, after he discovered her work at the Saatchi Gallery. In November 2010, Roger Dekker photographed Duran Duran modelling shirts made especially for them by Katharine Hamnett in London for the album packaging. John Taylor added (on Katy's Kafe http://s3.amazonaws.com/duran_audio/johnSeptkafe2010.mp3) that the tracks on the album 'will make for great live music'. Track listing Download version: #"All You Need Is Now" (4:34) #"Blame the Machines" (4:10) #"Being Followed" (3:47) #"Leave A Light On" (4:36) #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" (3:59) #"Girl Panic!" (4:32) #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" (6:14) #"Runway Runaway" (3:05) #"Before the Rain" (4:26) Additional tracks on CD versions: #"Mediterranea" #"Other People's Lives #"Too Bad, You're Too Beautiful" #"Diamond In The Mind" #"Return To Now" Bonus track on Delux CD version: #"Networker Nation" (Delux version also includes disc 2 - DVD footage) Bonus track on Japanese CD version: #"Boys Keep Swinging" Non CD / download album related tracks *"This Lost Weekend" *"Early Summer Nerves" *"Too Close to the Sun" Singles *"All You Need Is Now" (December 8, 2010) Chart positions Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *Dominic Brown - Guitar, guitar synth *Nina Hossain - Vocals, spoken words (track 2, 7) *Anna Ross - Backing vocals (track 3) *Jamie Walton - Cello (tracks 3, 9) *Mark Ronson - Guitar (additional chorus guitar) (track 4) *Ana Matronic - Vocals, rap (track 5) *Tawiah - Backing vocals (track 5) *Kelis - Vocals (track 7) *Owen Pallett - String arrangements, conductor (track 7) *James Anderson - Recorded by (strings) (track 7) *The St. Kitts String Octet - Strings (track 7) Production: *Produced by Mark Ronson *Remixed by Mark Stent *Mixed by (assisted by) - Matty Green *Mastered by Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound, NYC *Recorded by (additional recording assisted by) - Dan Parry, Nick Taylor, Samuel Navel *Engineer (additional engineering assisted by) - Dan Parry, Nick Taylor, Samuel Navel *Recorded by, Edited by Joshua Blair *Recorded by (additional) - Alalal *Photography (band) by Roger Dekker *Photography (cover) by Nick Rhodes *Art direction by Heath, McCartney (Pop) *Artwork by Clunie Reid *Design by Rory McCartney (Pop) *Recorded and edited at Sphere Studios, London *Additional recording at Eastcote Studios, London *Additional recording and engineering assisted at Eastcote Studios, London; Metropolis Studios, London; Air Edel Studios, London *Mixed at Mixsuite, Los Angeles *Mastered at Sterling Sound, New York City *Strings on track 7 recorded at 6 Nassau, Toronto. *Orchestral Sample from Rocco and his Brothers for track 7 — ‘Valzer Ai Laghi’ by Nino Rota, Orchestra Conducted by Franco Ferrara Writing credits: *All songs written by Duran Duran with Mark Ronson (tracks 1, 5, 6) and Dominic Brown (tracks 1 to 6, 8) Album notes: *Management: Wendy Laister and Sharon Cho for Magus Entertainment *Executive Production: Wendy Laister and Paul Adams for Magus Entertainment *‘...For Roger and Jack.’ Category:Duran Duran albums